1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling body system and an automated storage and retrieval system equipped with a distance measuring unit for measuring a position of a traveling body such as a stacker crane (article transporting unit) that takes in and out articles on and from a shelf having article storage sections, for example, or the like, and a method for controlling a traveling body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, in an automated storage and retrieval system in a related art, a working passage 81 is provided to face shelves in which article storage sections are constructed respectively. A stacker crane (article transporting unit) 84 is guided by a floor rail 82 and a ceiling rail 83 to travel reciprocally along a predetermined route on the working passage 81. A ground side controller 85 is positioned at one end portion of the predetermined route and a crane side controller 86 is fitted to the stacker crane 84. A command signal issued from the ground side controller 85 is sent out to the crane side controller 86 via an optical transmission system consisting of an optical transmitter 87a and an optical receiver 87b. 
Then, a travel electric motor 88A is driven by a travel control portion 86a in the crane side controller 86 to travel the stacker crane 84. A travel position is sensed via a pulse generator (abbreviated as “PG” hereinafter) 88B of the travel electric motor 88A. Thus, the stacker crane 84 is moved up to a predetermined position. Further, a lift electric motor 89A is driven by a lift control portion 86b of the crane side controller 86 to lift a lift table 90. A height position of the lift table 90 is sensed via a PG 89B of the lift electric motor 89A. Thus, the lift table 90 is moved vertically up to a predetermined height. In addition, a transfer electric motor is driven by a transfer control portion 86c of the crane side controller 86 to take in and out a transfer member of a transfer device 91. A taking-in-and-out position of the transfer member is sensed via a transfer motor PG. Thus, transfer of the article to and from the article storage section is carried out.
However, in the above configuration in the related art, the crane side controller 86 and its assisting devices are fitted to the stacker crane 84. Therefore, there have been demands for a reduction in weight and simplification of the stacker crane 84 and thus a higher-speed operation of the stacker crane 84.